Zeke
|-|Sword Art Online Avatar= |-|Gun Gale Online Avatar= |-|Real Life= Summary The King of Gamers: A man who's widely considered to be one of the best video game players in the world... and one who's life is trapped in the virtual reality massively multiplayer online roleplay game Sword Art Online, among thousands upon thousands of others. This man... goes by the name of Zeke. Appearance and Personality Zeke in real life has semi-long, black combed back hair with some staying down in the middle. Some of it also has a tint of purple in there on the sides. He's of Japanese descent, has a pale-looking skin tone, and is both tall and mildly skinny. Zeke's the type of person to always show his status, always being seen wearing expensive clothing, with them usually being purple or black in color. In Sword Art Online, Zeke still has the same exact look as he does in real life, however his outfit is different. He dons light armor underneath a uniquely designed purple and black longcoat. His pants are usually either light or loose for speed, and he always wears comfortable boots. In Gun Gale Online, Zeke without his outfit looks slightly different from his real life self, however one would clearly notice that it's him at first glance. WIth his outfit though, he looks nothing like his previous two looks. He dons light metal armor underneath a jacket that's a combination of metal and leather, and his pants and shoes are made of a thin leather. On the surface, Zeke essentially boils down to the "Competitive Gamer" personality. He's a little mix of extrovert and introvert, he's always in the moment, he's always thinking ten steps ahead of his opponent, and he's the type of person who engrosses himself in every single game he plays. Even from a young age, Zeke was the type of person to always be competitive. Outside gaming however, Zeke's true personality can shine. He's a guy who always tries to bring out the best in others, but more importantly himself in his mind. This mindset allows him to obtain the confidence he usually needs to win games, even if he's losing. It also paints him as a charismatic guy, allowing him to obtain many connections in the gaming, and even celebrity world. His charisma, connections, and calm & collected way of talking slowly allowed him to build his reputation as the King of Gamers, even with thousands of amazing gamers in his time. However, this mindset of him always bringing his best out makes him cocky and extremely competitive to a fault. Because he always wants to bring out the best in himself, it makes it difficult for him to understand those in a losing position. Because he always aims for the top, always strives to be number one constantly, he sometimes forgets what it feels like to be just a "normal" gamer. This isn't to say Zeke doesn't know that feeling however. Even at the top, Zeke is still capable of understanding another person. He doesn't just want to bring the best out of himself, but others as well, and for him, that includes having to put himself in other people's shoes. Even if he acts cocky most of the time, in the end, he's also always the type of guy to respect the other team, and give good sportsmanship every game. Though Zeke may seem to be your typical popular gaming celebrity, digging deeper reveals that he's a man who wants to constantly improve in any way he can. Personal Stats Date of Birth: January 4th Birthplace: Akihabara, Japan Weight: 164.73 lbs Height: 6'2 Laterality: Right-Handed Likes: Gaming, winning, impressing the girls, being the top Dislikes: Losing, cheaters/exploiters/hackers, coming in 2nd position or below Hobbies: Gaming, shopping, keeping his identity a secret from others (including his best friends) Values: Always be at the top, never aim for second position Status: Alive and active Affiliation: Royal Purple (His online clan) Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: Neutral Good MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: Purple Music: * Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Destruction" by Keiichi Okabe & Monaca™ (Zeke's battle theme) * Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Over The Wall" by Dorian Marko (Zeke in a pinch) Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High 8-C | High 8-C, 8-B with MOAB Name: Zeke, Phase (His in-game name when he played SAO & all the other games he plays) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Player | Popular Gamer, SAO Survivor | Same as previous Powers and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman and Marksman (Katana and sword user. Uses guns in GGO), Precognition (Is able to see the slightest of muscle movements and predict what an opponent's going to do next with dead on accuracy) | Everything from before, with the addition of Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses | Everything from before (except for Statistics Amplification) with the addition of Invisibility Attack Potency: Human level (Is just a normal human who plays games) | At least Large Building level (Is comparable to the highest level SAO players such as Kirito) | Large Building level (Comparable to others in GGO), City-Block level with MOAB (Is a replica of the actual MOAB) Speed: Normal Human level | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to other high level SAO players) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Human level | At least Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Average | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Melee range | Extended melee range with a katana or sword, higher with certain Sword Skills | Extended melee range with Faser (a sword-reaver-combo), a multitude of meters with PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate I (a sniper rifle) & AmaLite AR17 (a shotgun) Standard Equipment: Nervegear and specialized gaming equipment | Guilty Thorn (A weapon he obtained later on in the game), Deep Faze (A weapon crafted by himself), Frenzy Coat (Armor he obtained) | Faser, PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate I, AmaLite AR17, landmines, Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle Intelligence: Zeke becomes an expert at nearly any game he touches in a short amount of time. His skill and talent in video games is unmatched by anyone else, which is one of the reasons why he's referred to as the King of Gamers. His prediction skills are so on point that it can be considered future sight. In terms of intelligence outside of games he's no slouch either, as he was smart enough to climb the rankings on the internet in terms of popularity through his sheer knowledge. Zeke can also be charming at times, however he also sometimes doesn't understand the feelings of others, as he's always been at the top and is so competitive. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses (Not applicable in his SAO and GGO Avatars), extremely competitive (Could be either a strength or a weakness). Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Note: Not to be confused with his tabletop incarnation Key: Real life | SAO | GGO Avatar Standard Equipment * Frenzy Coat: 'It is an armor that Zeke possesses and equips in the game. It is a legendary coat that grants the highest durability possible in the game once it is upgraded to it's fullest potential. * '''Deep Faze: '''This is the weapon that Zeke possesses and equips in the game. It is a legendary long-sword that grants high damage and is also possesses the "Enfazement" enchantment. This enchantment allows for the user to disappear from one side of the opponent to the other in a split second, causing the effect to look similar to that of a faze. Other '''Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * Has won 16 BoB's (Bullet of Bullets). * Conquered to the highest floor of "Dynasty Quest" (The first game he ever owned). * Erold (Named Toxix in-game) is Zeke's childhood friend in real life. * Zeke uses the Impulse Sword Skill the most. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Katana Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:ISTP Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users